The Philosopher's Stone
by TheBravestOfThemAll
Summary: In an AU where Draco has an older brother and a twin sister, many things change. Draco discovers friends and what it means to be a Gryffindor while searching for the Philosopher's Stone.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone I'm Marcy. Constructive criticism is always welcome, but plz no flames. No pairings for now as they're too young for that. This story is un beta'd, and I'm trying to use my best grammar on this, so please be tolerant of a grammatical errors.

Pairings:None

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The Harry Potter world is all the fabulous work of Mrs. J. K. Rowling. I own nothing except for my OCs.

**A/N: Harry and Draco never met in Diagon Alley! Also, this is going to take place in the 2010s, for special purposes.**

* * *

Vega sprinted into her twin brother's room yelling and laughing,"Draco Malfoy, you get up right now, you lazy bastard!".

Draco ducked under his blankets and moaned,"Get out, brat! I'm trying to sleep."

Vega rolled her golden eyes,"I can bloody well see that. We're going to Hogwartds today."

"Really? I hadn't realized. You've only been badgering me about it since the beginning of time."

"Sarcasm's not a good look for you, Dray." Draco peeked his eyes out of the blanket and muttered, "Thought we agreed you wouldn't call me that."

"Nope,", Vega shook her head,"You agreed to that, not me."

"Same difference."

Vega grinned," Vámanos child! We've got places to go!"

"You do realize that we have to eat breakfast, get dressed, and then wait for the slightly less awesome part of the family", Draco said.

"Oh, I forgot about them," she replied sullen for a moment,"Get up anyway. I need someone to keep me company."

Draco rolled his eyes but got up anyway. The twins got dressed rapidly in casual robes. Draco sprinted down the steps while Vega slid down the bannister whooping the entire way.

Draco skidded to a stop at the bottom of the staircase causing Vega to slam into his back. The slightly less awesome part of the family sat in the dining room glaring at the twins. Kronos, their older brother, smirked maliciously at them, and they glared back. The siblings were not the best of friends with their brother.

Lucius fixed his icy glare on the twins,"Hurry up and finish your breakfast, so we can leave. Get your things Kronos and meet me in my study.", he looked at the twins," I trust you two have your things packed."

Draco nodded and nudged Vega into her seat. Alone, they ate breakfast in silence before racing back up the stairs to get their trunks. When, they got back downstairs Lucius, Narcissa, and Kronos were waiting impatiently.

Lucius grabbed his sons' shoulders before apparating to King's Cross station. Narcissa squeezed Vega's shoulder and apparated after the rest of the family. The Malfoys navigated the train station and stopped in front of platforms 9 and 10.

Narcissa smiled gently at her eldest son," Just run through the wall darling,", she glared at the twins," Even you two couldn't mess this up."

Draco and Vega rolled their eyes on unison. Draco offered Vega his arm and they sprinted through the barrier trunks rolling behind them. When Narcissa walked through they raised their eyebrows at her which she answered with a frown.

The twins saluted their parents mockingly and stepped onto the train. Neither of them saw any reasons to stay with their parents any longer. Vega threw the door to a random compartment open and threw herself inside. She grinned at Draco who rolled his eyes _again. _

"Have you always rolled your eyes this much, or am I just unobservant?", Vega asked.

Draco smiled as he lifted their trunks up," You're just unobservant." He sat down and opened _Hogwarts: A History, _and turned to his younger sister. Vega was curled up asleep on the seat. Her black curls spilled out wildly, and her eyes were closed peacefully. Draco affectionately stroked her hair before settling down to read.

* * *

The trainride passed quickly. Draco reread _Hogwarts: A History _for the second time while Vega slept. She woke up when the conductor stated that they were in Hogsmeade. Vega blinked the sleepiness out if her eyes and yawned. Draco grinned at her and pulled her out of the compartment.

They joined the flow of students getting of the train at the station.

"First years over here!" Hagrid called. The twins followed him and jumped into a boat with two children they didn't know. Draco whispered into Vega's ear, "Bloody hell, Vega! That man must be a giant!" Vega nodded in agreement and opened her mouth to respond but quickly closed it when the castle came into view.

The school rose into the night sky, tall and proud. Draco's eyes widened in wonder at the castle. Everyone else had similar reactions. Mouths hung open and eyes bulged at the gothic school.

The boats pulled into the school and the children dismounted; some more cautiously than others. A rather pudgy boy by the name of Neville Longbottom almost fell into the lake. He was only saved by a bushy haired girl and a scruffy haired boy grabbing his arms and pulling him back onto the boat.

Once they had all left the boats safely, Hagrid led them to the castle. A stern looking witch greeted them at the door. She introduced herself as Professor Mcgonagall, and explained that they were to be sorted. At that Draco muttered under his breath,"If you read _Hogwarts: A History _at all, you would already know that."

The professor led them inside where they waited in a line. The doors of the Great Hall opened and several ghosts rushed in. The older students were obviously used to this but the first years backed away in fright. Some of the ghosts offered encouragement, but Vega had zoned out by then.

She jumped in shock however when a hat began to sing.

___Oh you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ough_t to be.

_You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap_!

The Sorting Hat finished it's song and called for the first student.

"Abbott, Hannah!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Bones, Susan!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Boot, Terry!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Brocklehurst, Mandy!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Brown, Lavender!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Bulstrode, Millicent!"

"Slytherin!"

Draco turned to Vega." This is taking forever!" Vega nodded in agreement and turned back to the Sorting.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Granger, Hermione!"

"Gryffindor!"

The Sorting progressed like that and nothing eventful happened. The twins shufgled next to each other in impatient boredom.

"Malfoy, Draco!"

Vega squeezed his hand and Draco walked up the steps. Draco stepped onto the stool and let Mcgonagall put the hat onto his head.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, I'm Marcy. Constructive criticism is always welcome, but plz no flames. No pairings for now as they're too young for that. This story is un beta'd, and I'm trying to use my best grammar on this, so please be tolerant of a grammatical errors.

Pairings:None

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The Harry Potter world is all the fabulous work of Mrs. J. K. Rowling. I own nothing except for my OCs.

* * *

"You're not like the rest of your family, are you?", the Sorting Hat said. Draco jumped at the voice and looked around for who had spoken.

"Its okay, I'm the Hat. You're not like the rest of them, are you?", the hat asked again.

"The rest of who?"

"The rest of your family! You're much braver than them. Not as ambitious either. Slytherin is most definitely not the place for you.", the Sorting Hat said to itself.

Draco shook his head vigarously." No, wait!"

The Sorting Hat grinned,"Better be GRYFFINDOR!"

The entire Great Hall sat in silence and stared at Draco. Suddenly Vega started cheering wildly. Her claps were the only thing that could be heard until the Hufflepuff table joined in, clapping politely. The Ravenclaws joined in too while the Slytherin table glared at Draco, and the Gryffindors sat in a confused daze.

Draco sat and avoided eye contact with everyone. He was screwed. This was his last day before he was either disowned or killed. Draco was so distracted that he missed his own brother's sorting. He looked up, however, when the Hat called Vega's name.

"Malfoy, Vega!"

She pulled the hat on, and it slid down her head, the brim resting on her thin shoulders. Seconds passed as the Great Hall waited in stillness. Vega smiled widely and the Hat proclaimed,

"Gryffindor!"

Vega tore off the sentient hat and rushed to the lions' table. She slid in next to her twin and flashed him a knowing grin.

"We're absolutely fucked, aren't we?"

He glared halfheartedly at her, "Language!", before smiling back,"Completely."

She waved his scolding away dismissively, "Well I can't say I care too much anyway."

"Summer is rather far away. We should have enough time to reap havoc before our impending disownment."

"We are on a bit of a time crunch though. Kronos, the little bastard, is probably going to alert them early."

"We could threaten him?"

"And add to the list of our errors."

Draco shrugged, "Good point."

Their conversation ended when the Headmaster began his speech.

"Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you."

Food came into existence all around the siblings, as the feast began. Vega immediately started to eat, shocking the students around her.

A pair of twins with bright red hair blinked at her.

"You've certainly got a large appetite.", they said in unison. Vega shrugged without pausing her meal.

"Fred— and George— Weasley at your service!"

Draco waved and said," Draco Malfoy, and that's my twin sister, Vega"

"Another pair of twins! Finally someone to pass on our legacy when we leave!", Fred spoke dramatically.

"What legacy?" Draco asked.

George stared at him incredulously "You've never heard of the escapades of the Weasley Twins?!"

Vega turned and cocked her head to the side, "Who are the Weasley Twins?"

George gasped in mock surprise,"Oh the horror! Can you believe someone hasn't heard of us?!"

Percy Weasley momentarily paused his conversation with a bushy haired first year to glare at his siblings, "Corrupting minds already?" Percy focused his attention on the younger set of twins," I'm Prefect Percy Weasley. If you ever need help getting away from these two or have any questions, you can come to me."

Vega snorted, but it was covered by Draco's cough. He shot her a warning look and smiled innocently at Percy,"We'll make sure to do that, thank you."

Percy nodded and adjusted his collar before sending another glare at his brother and rejoining his previous conversation.

Fred shrugged at them, "You heard the man. Well, we'll see you later."

George smiled," Don't wait up though."

With that, the two disappeared down the table. Draco and Vega exchanged looks before Vega noticed that dessert had come. She grinned maniacally and dove in. Draco smirked at her," It's a wonder you're not fat."

Vega ripped off another bite of her eclair and shot him a rude gesture. Draco snickered and dug into his meal albeit slower than his sister. Dumbledore stood up again to make another announcement. Vega shoved Draco's arm and pointed to catch his attention.

"This year, the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." Vega was one of the few students who laughed.

Draco glanced at her as if she was insane," You know he's not kidding, right?"

Vega's eyes widened in shock,"Wait what?!"

"Um yeah. He actually does mean that going yo the corridor is certain death."

Vega blinked. And then she blinked again," .Ohhhh. That certainly changes everything. We'll have to check it out sometime."

Draco stared at her in shock,"Did you not hear what I just said?! Going to the corridor means potentially fatal injuries!"

"And?"

Draco sighed,"I do believe you have a death wish."

"More or less. I am a Gryffindor."

Draco nodded at her,"True that bro. True that."

Percy called out to the first years to follow him and they set off for the Common Rooms. Draco mentally memorized the pathway and made landmarks while Vega engaged a awkward boy in conversation. The boy was constantly stammering and contributed little to the conversation, but Vega talked enough for the two of them. She almost hit him in the face several times because of her habit of talking with her hands, but Neville managed to escape her company unhurt.

They group stopped at a portrait. It was of a fat woman who sat primly. She smiled down at the tired turned to face the younger children."The password is Caput Draconis.", he said,"Don't forget it. You won't be granted access if you don't have the password."

Percy led the first years into the extremely red Common Room. There was red everywhere, and Draco had to blink for a bit before his eyes settled. Percy led them to the staircase and pointed to the boys' and girls' dorms. Draco waved goodbye to Vega who winked before skipping to her dorm. Draco sighed in contentment before setting up the staircase. When he had reached the dorms, the other boys had already chosen their beds and he flopped into the only available one which was closest to the door.

Draco fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.


End file.
